Salazar (Harry) Malfoy
by Phoenix lord of rebirth
Summary: What if harry was blood adopted by the potters after being kidnapped as a 1 month old baby when he gets to Hogwarts he finds he has a family in the Malfoys. Weasley bashing, (except for the twins and Ginny) Dumbles bashing and lunar harmony.
1. Chapter 1

Phoenix: Hey guys today is gonna be a short chapter because we had a tight time constraint

V.C.: we're sorry about that.

Phoenix: anyway welcome to chapter 1 of Salazar (Harry) Malfoy

The Double house Wizard

We own nothing

Chapter 1

"Potter, Harry/Malfoy, Salazar" McGonagall called Harry slowly and nervously walked up to the sorting hat and sat on the stool McGonagall put the hat on head "Hello young Potter or should I say Malfoy or perhaps both?" it said "Hmm plenty of courage there but also boatloads of cunning and ambition there well Mr. Potter/Malfoy it would appear your going to have a great adventure at Hogwarts School Of Witchcraft and Wizardry." he said he shouts out "Gryfinndor..." the Gryfinndor table cheered then he shouts out "AND..." Everybody gasps "SLYTHERIN" it booms Draco immediately ran to him and said "it's you." Harry blinked "huh?" he asked "never mind just come with me I'll explained everything later" Draco said and dragged him to the Slytherin table and explains to his circle of friends that they shouldn't mess with Harry at all Draco dragged Harry off to the Slytherin common room after the feast and began to explain.

To Be Contined...


	2. Chapter 2

Phoenix: Hey every one we have some new people for you to meet.

V.C.: First up Frost Wing the ice dragon

Frost Wing: Hey you guys incase you didn't know me and phoenix are opposites so don't be surprised when we fight.

Phoenix: Shut up! Anyway next is Kitsune Naruto

K.N.: What's up

V.C.: Buzz off K.N. You major loser

Phoenix: Anyway on with the show.

Salazar (Harry) Malfoy Ch.2: Meet The Malfoys

"Hey what's your problem?" Harry said. "You'll understand once I've explained" Draco said. "Okay explain." Harry said. "I'm not the only one explaining here, give me a moment to contact mother and father," Said Draco as he walked to the fire place and threw in some dust from a jar on the shelf above then called out "Malfoy Manor, Study." after doing this he pulled Harry over and put his and Harry's heads into the fire. "What the hell is wro… um hi who are you?" Harry said I'm Lucius Malfoy who are you? Draco why did you bring this strange child here? Lucius asked he's Harry Potter A.K.A...the other twin he said hesitating the last part Lucius stared at Harry in shock Lucius sighed I suppose you're wanting an explanation

To Be Continued…


	3. Chapter 3

Phoenix: Hey guys.

V.C.: welcome back.

Phoenix: as per usual we own nada.

Chapter 3 Explanation

Lucius sighed "It was eleven years ago that Draco and his twin brother were born however they were no ordinary twins because a long standing Malfoy prophecy is that every fifth generation twins will be born with the ability to become multiple animagus forms and they would be metamorphmagi first was Draco here," he pointed at Draco "and the other Salazar," as he said this he fell to his knees tears in his eyes "I've searched so long and now here you are hidden by the DNA covering spell." Harry couldn't take anymore he asked Draco "How do I get there" "throw some of this powder into the fire and say Malfoy Manor Wiltshire." "Ok Malfoy Manor Wiltshire." Upon arriving he saw Lucius and Narcissa Malfoy sobbing "don't cry please" he pleaded hugging them. Draco was concerned then he had an idea "Father you can reverse the covering spell with your blood and an incantation." Draco excitedly exclaimed Harry looked at Draco "What would that do?" Harry curiously asked "It will show your true form." Harry thought it over then nodded "Okay let's do it." Lucius smiled then started to speak "Char La Namu Kai" after he spoke these words he took a drop of his blood and dropped it on Harry. "Suddenly Harry started to glow a golden color and when it was over in Harry's place was a boy identical to Draco except that his eyes seemed to shine he fainted from the power of the spell "Now we wait" Lucius said.

To Be continued...


	4. Chapter 4

Phoenix: Hello friends my is phoenix if you didn't already know me and my partner in crime Vampire Charizard we write fanfiction.

V.C.:Note there is an exact quote from book 1 in this chapter

Phoenix: The quot of the day is Aristotle with "Knowing yourself is the begining of all wisdom."

Disclaimer in prior chapters

Chapter 4 the return to hogwarts

Later that night Harry awoke in one of the many bedrooms of Malfoy Manor. He groaned before getting up and finding his way to Lucius' work office where Lucius, Narcissa, and Draco are waiting for him. "Salazar you may feel confused and that I can understand so for now return to Hogwarts also you and Draco are able to play on the Quidditch team do not worry about a broom I will send you both brooms now go back and begin your time at Hogwarts" Lucius grabbed the powder and threw it into the fireplace. "Hogwarts School Slytherin Common Room" With that the duo walked back through the fire back into the common room. Draco and Harry went to bed.

The next morning the duo began classes first was Potions with Prof. Severus Snape the two enter and got to work answering the question on the board which read

 _"What are the effects of the Polyjuice Potions' main ingredient?, What is the main ingredient of Polyjuice Potion"_

Draco and Harry wrote down the correct answers. Prof. Snape entered and frowned. "Did anyone answer the question?" Three hands rose Harry, Draco, and a girl in Ravenclaw named Hermione Granger Snape checked all three of their answers. "You're all correct an overall 10 points to Slytherin and 5 points to Ravenclaw" Harry raised his hand "Yes Mr. Malfoy?" "What are the purpose of points?" "Points are a method of encouraging good behaviour while adding a competitive twist to it by adding a House Cup which goes to the House with the most points at the end of the year." Snape explained then began class later after a long day of school and with a mountain of homework Harry and Draco went to the Common Room "So Salazar or should I say Harry how was your first day?" "Salazar and it was fun although I may be buried under this bloody homework." Salazar and Draco laughed. "Agreed although I must say that Hermione Granger character is most annoying." "She's okay but Ronald Weasley from Charms is such a biased jerk." "Your too kind I can think of worse ways to describe him." Draco chuckled the duo arrived at their beds and saw two brooms on Draco's bed was a sleek long broom with a gray stick and silver whiskers "A Nightstroke 1000 sweet" Draco looked to see Salazar with a long skinny broom with a gold stick with light orange whiskers "You got a Firebolt?" Draco asked Salazar nodded the duo saw a read

 _"Dear, Draco and Salazar I hope you enjoy your brooms Prof. McGonagall agreed to let you try out for Quidditch this saturday good luck._

 _Love, Dad"_

Draco smiled. "Awesome" he cheered. "Draco what's Quidditch?" Salazar asked. "YOU DON'T KNOW WHAT QUIDDITCH IS. I GONNA KILL THOSE DAMN DIRTY MUGGLES, I'M GONNA BURN THEIR BLOODY HOUSE DOWN WITH THEM STILL INSIDE, AND IF THEY SURVIVE I'LL CUT THEM OPEN AND USE THEIR ENTRAILS AS A SCARF." Draco screamed in rage. Salazar stared at him for a moment in awe. Then he hugged his brother and said "It's so nice to have someone who shares how I feel about those insects." he said the last word with venom in his voice. Then he asked "So what is quidditch?" "Oh uh I suppose it's better if I teach you tryouts aren't until Saturday so we have all of tomorrow to catch you up." With that the brothers went to sleep.

The next day:

Salazar was awakened by a sudden rush of cold water. "Hey what was that for?" "You weren't waking up. So I did what I had to do." said Draco. "And you had to spray me with water." Salazar said sarcastically. "It was either that or you would be missing first class." Salazar bolted into the bathroom, got showered and dressed in record time. The twins rushed to class. They made it just in time then the bell went off. Five minutes later Ronald Weasley arrived. McGonagall asked him why he was late. He said he got lost. McGonagall punished him by turning him into a weasel and bounced him down the hall towards the Headmaster's office. Once McGonogall left the room erupted into chaos. Finally Draco decided enough was enough and shouted "If you all don't shut the bloody hell up I will personally Avada Kedavra each and every one of you!" The room immediately fell silent in awe. Five minutes later McGonogall returned and dismissed the class.

Draco and Salazar went to the field. Draco pulled out a small box and enlarged it. It contained four balls and two club like bats. Two large black ones that were shaking violently, one red one that was still, and one small gold one which was vibrating very swiftly. Draco pointed to the red one first. "This is a quaffle three chasers carry and pass the quaffle to their opponents goal hoops, where they try to score points by throwing it through one of the three ring. Each time it passes through the hoops, the scoring team gains ten points," Then he pointed to the bats and black ones and said "These are the bludgers nasty little buggers they chase after the players and their objective is to knock the players off of their brooms. the Beaters have a bat each and their job is to make sure that nobody gets hit by the bludger, finally this is a snitch the most important ball of them all. the seeker has to catch the snitch to end the game. The snitch is worth 150 points. The snitch is also extremely fast which is why it is worth so many points." Draco closed the box and asked if he understood. Salazar nodded his head in agreement and the two went to lunch.

To be continued...


	5. Chapter 5

Phoenix: Hey guys

V.C.: Welcome back.

Phoenix: We have some more Salazar for you today.

V.C.: Today's quote is "I'm bad and that's good. I will never be good and that's not bad. There is no one I'd rather be than me." from Ralph

Phoenix: the second time that showed up I cried.

V.C.: I agree that movie should be classified as a classic I could watch it forever

Phoenix: For those of you out of the loop we are referring to Disney's wreck it Ralph. I personally highly recommend it.

V.C.: Disclaimer in previous chapters.

Chapter 5 tryouts:

The rest of the day went by slowly until the school day came to an end Draco led Salazar to the field where a tall buff black haired Slytherin fifth year boy was waiting. "So dis is da guy ya want to train to fly a stick?" He asked in a Brooklyn accent. "Yeah Bruce." Draco nodded then looked at Salazar "Sal this is Bruce Stone he's a foreign exchange student from Ilvermorny school of magic in America." "An' more importantly 'm the captain of Slytherin quidditch team" Bruce added. Harry nodded. "First off we gotta teach ya to fly." Bruce smirked. Salazar blinked. "That sounds easy." he said. Draco and Bruce glanced at each other then burst out laughing. "Kid," Bruce gasped. "Ya ain't seen nothing yet." Salazar shrugged Bruce's comment off then mounted his Firebolt and looked at Draco who chuckled "Kick off." he simply said. Salazar followed Draco's advice and found himself aloft he wavered but he managed to steady himself and soon was flying in loops. "Yer brother is a hell of a flyer" Bruce said impressed. "I guess he's a natural." Draco said. Salazar eventually landed.

The next day:

After eating breakfast Salazar and Draco were going to the quidditch pitch when Professor Quirrell stopped them and said "Meet me after you're done with tryouts." Neither of them noticed that he hadn't stuttered at all. When they arrived Bruce told the group there to have players trying for keeper go first several people tried out but fifth year Marcus Flint made the keeper position. Next were the Chasers. Draco flew up on his Nightstroke 1000. He waited for his turn and easily out maneuvered several of the people there but was intercepted by 3rd year Adrian Pucey the two seemed evenly matched and Bruce called an end to the tryout and announced "Dese guys will be Chasahs." as he pointed at Draco and Adrian. The Beaters hadn't changed since the previous year. Finally it came down to Salazar and Damien Carrow for the seeker position. Salazar flew up and began looking for the snitch he spotted it, but saw Damien was closer so he shouted and began a dive in the opposite direction. Damien followed then Salazar made a sharp turn and flew towards the snitch he was getting very close to the ground and as he caught it he had to pull up very swiftly. He then realized he would crash so he leaped of the broom and rolled into a standing position.

To be continued...


	6. Chapter 6

Phoenix: Hey everyone.

V.C.: Hello all and merry Christmas.

Phoenix: sorry for the short chapter Christmas is kind of a hectic time

V.C.: don't we all know it.

Phoenix: the quote of the day is archon hessarian with "she wields the broken sword, and separates true kings from tyrants" the first ten people with the answer to the riddle get to appear as guests in the next author's note, anyway we own nothing.

Chapter 6

All eyes were on Salazar, he could feel the amazement of everyone except for Damien. Bruce cleared his throat to gain the other's attention. "I dunno about you folks but I say Salazar ought to be Seeker. Based on dat alone I think us snakes' got a good chance o' winning." Damien however shouted. "He's not even a Slytherin!" Draco frowned. "Actually," he spoke up "My brother is in Slytherin but he's also in Gryffindor." Salazar then said "If you would prefer I could join the Gryffindor team." At this Bruce glared at Damien and said "No dat won't be necessary." After tryouts, Salazar went towards the Slytherin Common Room but was stopped by Draco. ''Didn't Professor Quirrell ask to go see him after tryouts?'' Salazar groaned '' alright I'm coming.'' The twins then went to Quirrell's office where he was waiting for them ''what did you need Professor?'' Draco asked he sighed ''I shall keep this brief Dumbledore is not the great he said he claims to be. He is a manipulative, old man who, if you're not careful will wrap you around his finger. Do not trust him for one day you'll understand truly what I mean.'' With that Quirrell excused them.

''What should we do Sal?'' Draco asked.''I'm not sure perhaps Father may know more about what the Professor meant'' Draco nodded then followed Salazar back to their dorm. ''We'll write him a letter and send it by morning.'' With that the boys got to work, after awhile they agreed on.

Dear Dad,

One of out professors told us some interesting things about Professor Dumbledore. We were wondering if you knew anything about it.

Love, Draco and Salazar

After finishing the duo fell asleep and awoke early Sunday morning to deliver the letter. Once finished with this task. They returned to their dorm and fell back asleep.

To be continued...


	7. Chapter 7

Phoenix: Hello everyone.

V.C.: Welcome back

Phoenix: Long Chapter.

V.C.: Quote of the day is:

"Doubt thou the stars are fire;

Doubt that the sun doth move;

Doubt truth to be a liar;

But never doubt I love."

― William Shakespeare, Hamlet

Phoenix: anyway on with the story.

Salazar awoke to a rapid tapping on the window beside his bed. Outside the window was a black eagle-owl. He opened the window and allowed the owl to enter. On the owl's leg was a letter. It had the Malfoy coat of arms on it. He woke Draco and the two read the letter.

Dear, Draco and Salazar

I would like to know which professor told you this. I will say Dumbledore isn't as great as he makes himself out to be. I would like to say congratulations on making the team I hope you defeat the Lions and Win the quidditch cup.

Your father,

Lucius Malfoy

"So Dumbledore isn't so good after all," Salazar said. "It occurs to me that my meeting the Weasleys may not have purely been chance." "What do you mean?" Draco asked. "It makes no sense that a mother of seven, two of which have already graduated Hogwarts would forget the name of the platform for the train." Salazar stated matter of factly. "That is true." Draco said "I believe Dumbledore may have sent the Weasleys to stop me from meeting people he didn't want me to know. Like you for example." Salazar said. Draco was fuming when he realized his twin was probably right.

Samhain(All Hallows Eve)

The twins went to their only class for the day Charms. They were with the other 3 houses because the afternoon classes were canceled. In class they were doing the levitation charm. Draco got it on his third try. Salazar couldn't seem to get it right when he looked at Hermione and saw she got it on her second try. He went over to her to ask what he was doing wrong. "You're flicking to early," she stated and said "Watch me and try again." He did so and got it right away. After class let out Salazar heard Ron Weasley call Hermione "A Mudblood know-it-all who has no place in our world." Salazar saw Hermione running in the other direction and became enraged. He walked up to Ron and shouted "IF I EVER HEAR YOU CALL HERMIONE THAT AGAIN I WILL REMOVE YOUR TONGUE AND FEED IT TO YOU." He proceeded to chase after Hermione. He caught up to her before she went into the girl's bathroom and shouted "Hermione wait up." "Salazar what do you want?" "You shouldn't let that peon get to you. He doesn't know what he's talking about." "But he's right I don't belong here. I never should have left home." "That's not true if you didn't come then you never would have become a Ravenclaw, and we never would have met." "Thanks Salazar that makes me feel a little bit better." "Please call me Sal." After talking for a while the two heard loud grunts coming from around the corner. As they looked toward the sounds they saw a tall horned purple skinned creature with 4 eyes. "Ogre!" Hermione shouted and dragged a shocked Salazar into the bathroom. Salazar after regaining his motor functions immediately felt a rush of courage and decided he would save his new friend from the ogre… if he could. The ogre entered the room and Salazar shoved Hermione behind him. He tried to think of a spell he could use to defeat the ogre. When he realized he only knew five spells. He panicked and his magic sensing his intent to defeat the ogre responded and he found himself saying "Confringo" and the ogre exploded in a cloud of green blood. After the ogre died the teachers came in and saw the green blood all over. "What happened here." McGonagall asked. "Oh professor McGonagall Salazar just saved us both from an ogre." Hermione said. Salazar scratched the back of his head and blushed. "Well then where is this ogre." "Well there's some over there, over there, and you're standing on part of then it's blood is everywhere." Salazar stated. McGonagall said "What? How Did you cause this?" "Well I couldn't think of a way to get passed the ogre and I found myself saying a spell. Confri-something." "Confringo" Professor Flitwick supplied. "Yes that." "Well I'd say for casting a second year spell and defeating an ogre 20 points to Gryffindor and Slytherin." Snape said. "Salazar I would like to send you to see Madam Pomfrey." McGonagall said "Okay First can I have Draco with me. I've spent years not even knowing I had a brother so I'd like him to be with me while I am in the Hospital wing." Salazar asked. McGonagall said "Okay" Salazar went and got Draco and the two went to the hospital wing. Upon arrival Salazar promptly fainted.

3 Days Later

When Salazar awoke he heard his father arguing with Dumbledore about the school's safety for his children. Salazar opened his eyes and shouted "Dad what are you doing here?" Lucius rushed to his child's side and asked "Salazar are you ok?" "I'm fine you should see the other guy." "Ha ha yeah I heard you killed an ogre." "Yeah I saved Hermione." "Who?" "Hermione she's my friend. She's a muggleborn so we have some things in common." "Ok." Lucius said.

Quidditch game day

Salazar and Draco were getting their uniforms on when Draco asked "Are you sure you're ok to play." "Yeah I'm fine why?" "Just making sure." in walked Bruce who said "Ok evryone I'm only gon' say dis once. Ya play hard and hit harder. Beatahs don't let da Bludgers hit nobody. Chasers GET DA DAMN BALL, and Sal IF YOU DON'T GET DA SNITCH I WILL KILL YOU. Now le's go win us a Quidditch match. The team left the changing room and went onto the pitch. Madam Hooch called a start to the match and the slytherins got the quaffle first. Salazar was focused intently on finding the snitch when Draco saw a glint of gold he shouted to Salazar and pointed it out discretely. Salazar looked and saw the snitch. He chased after it and saw the Gryffindor seeker Nicholas Wilkinson he was a tall thin 6th year who vaguely resembled a high-elf he had brown hair, blue eyes, pale skin, and his ears tapered to near a point. Salazar then checked the score seeing that the game was tied 20 to 20 he turned back to the snitch and saw that Nicholas had a lead on him. He leaned down onto his broom and shot off like a rocket. He got close to the snitch when his broom started to buck around. Draco saw this and instantly realized it was being hexed. He searched the crowd and saw Dumbledore mouthing words. He watched him and saw that he was the one hexing the broom. He flew over to Hermione who he had become fast friends with and told her "Stop Dumbledore." She nodded and he flew off. Hermione rushed under the stands until she reached Dumbledore. With a whispered "Incendio" she lit his robes on fire. Dumbledore realized he had caught fire and had ceased the hex. Salazar now back in control of his broom rapidly caught up to the snitch and grabbed it. The match was over and the Slytherins had won. Draco walked over to Salazar and said "Dumbledore tried to kill you." "Whaddya mean?" "I mean he hexed your broom." the two were walking back to the school when Hermione caught up to them and gave Salazar a hug. "I thought you were gonna die." She said tearfully. "If it were up to Dumbles I would be."

December 21st

The trio was saying their goodbyes. "Here don't open it till Christmas." Hermione said as she handed Salazar a gift. "Thanks Mione I'm sorry I don't have your gift with me I was going to mail it to you." "that's ok I don't mind the wait. The train whistle blew and the trio rushed onto the train when they got in a compartment Salazar and Hermione started a friendly game of chess.

Later that day

The train arrived at king's cross station and the twins were brought over to meet Hermione's parents. "Hello ma'am." Salazar said to Mrs. Granger. "Please dear call me Emily." she responded. "Hi sir" Draco said to Mr. Granger "My name is Dan. Use it." Mr. Granger said. With the meeting over the trio heard Lucius Malfoy say "So these are the famous Grangers I've heard a lot about your daughter from my children's letters. I thought I might invite you all to Malfoy Manor on Christmas to visit." "If it gets me out of dinner with the in-laws I'm in" Mr. Granger said. "Ha ha Ok then it's settled we will be bringing you to the manor on Christmas." The two families talked for awhile and then parted ways.

The Next Day

The Malfoys arrived in diagon alley. They quickly made their way to Gringotts. "While we are here we are going to have you both tested for your magical inheritances." Narcissa stated. "Our what?" Salazar asked. "Your magical abilities and your magical ancestry." "Oh ok." A goblin walked up to the family and salazar said "Hello Griphook." "Hello Mr. Malfoy finally found the truth I see. Anyway you're expected in ritual room 3." The family followed Griphook to the room. In the room was a bowl with runes carved into it. Salazar was chosen to go first he was given a ritual dagger and instructed to cut his finger and drop some blood into the bowl. He did so and was instructed to place his head in the bowl. He did so and the runes glowed he was told to pull his head out and in place of the blood was a piece of parchment. The parchment read.

Salazar Riddle Malfoy

Age: 11

Magical Abilities:

Parseltongue: Active

Wandless Magic: Inactive

Multiple Animagi: Active

Ice Elemental: Inactive

Shadow Mage: Inactive

Metamorph: Active

Salazar was confused. He had only heard about his being a multi animagus. "What are those?" he asked. "Parseltongue is the ability to speak to snakes, Wandless magic is the ability to cast magic without a focus. Multiple animagi can become multiple animal forms. An ice elemental has control over ice. A shadow mage controls shadows to an extent and as their power grows so does their control. The can travel through shadows and are resistant to Dementors. A metamorph can change their physical shape." Salazar nodded that he understood. He was handed a crystal and instructed to drop some blood on it as well. He did so and it glowed and became another sheet of parchment. It said.

Salazar Riddle Malfoy.

Age: 11

Magical ancestors:

Merlin

Godric Gryffindor

Salazar Slytherin.

Grigori Rasputin

Salazar was shocked. He was related to Merlin. Shaking off his shock he stepped away from the bowl and let draco take his turn. Draco dropped his blood into the bowl and dunked his head into it. When he pulled his head out a parchment appeared and it read.

Draconis Sirius Malfoy

Age: 11

Magical Abilities:

Parseltongue: Inactive.

Natural Occlumens: Active

Multiple animagi: Active

Fire Elemental: Active

Magic Siphoning: Inactive

Battle Mage: Inactive

"Magic siphoning, Battle Mage?" Draco asked. "Magic siphoning is the ability to drain magic from people and wards. A battle mage is able to use magic to enhance their physical abilities." Draco then dropped his blood onto the crystal. It turned into parchment and it read.

Draconis Sirius Malfoy

Age: 11

Magical Ancestors:

Morgana Le Fay

Rowena Ravenclaw

Helga Hufflepuff

Gandalf the Black

Draco understood what he read but could not believe it.

Outside Gringotts

The twins were sent off to buy their presents. Salazar was looking for a gift for Hermione when he saw a necklace in the window of a shop. It was pure silver and you could add charms to it. (Like a charm bracelet not spells.) It had a book charm which you could place a picture into. He went into the store and bought the necklace.

Christmas Day.

The twins awoke early so they could wake their father. They traveled via side along apparition to the Granger residence. They rang the doorbell and Dan Granger answered the door He invited them in for tea, and the two families conversed. "We'll be going by floo." Lucius said. "What?" Dan asked. "Travel by fireplace." "Oh. Ok" Lucius pulled out some floo powder and told them how to use it. With that they left. The families arrived at Malfoy Manor and made their way to the sitting room. Salazar went first opening his first gift. It was from Hermione. It was a book on magical culture. Salazar thanked her profusely and insisted she go next. She opened his gift to her and when she saw it she teared up and said "It must have cost a fortune. I can't accept it." "Nonsense. I can afford it and you're worth it." "Thanks Sal" Draco went next and opened a box from Narcissa. It contained a book on fire magic. He thanked his mother. Then it was Lucius's turn he opened his gift and saw it was from Salazar he saw it was a new robe. It was black with silver trim which if you looked close was stylised to look like snakes. He thanked his son and it was Narcissa's turn. She got a gift from Lucius. It was a new necklace made of gold.

Later that night the families were sitting down to dinner when an owl arrived with a package. The package was from Gringotts. And it came with a letter.

Malfoy,

This was intended to go to you at this time as instructed by the Potter will.

From the desk of,

Sharp Tooth head of will execution, gringotts.

Salazar opened the package and saw it was a cloth made of a silk like material he wrapped it around himself and everyone gasped. "I had heard of the Potter family invisibility cloak but never believed it truly existed. Well son it seems that it's now in your possession.

To Be Continued...


	8. Chapter 8

**Phoenix: Hey Guys.**

 **V.C.: Sorry it took a while, but we've been busy.**

 **Phoenix: There is now a poll up on our page please check it out to vote who gets first kiss with Salazar. We also have a similar poll for Draco's girls.**

 **V.C.: In addition we are issuing a challenge to those brave enough to accept it.**

 **Challenger: In a clash for all the ages two worlds collide and spark a fierce competition between the two to decide who will survive, Nickelodeon, or Cartoon Network.**

 **Ruler: No use of live action or original characters.**

 **Phoenix: In order to take on the challenge Review or PM to let us know that you are taking the challenge.**

 **V.C.: Today's quote is:**

" **Hey all you people, Hey all you people, Hey all you people won't you listen to me. I just had a sandwich, it's no ordinary sandwich, it's a sandwich with jellyfish jelly."**

 **\- Jellyfish Sandwich Guy-Spongebob**

 **Disclaimer in previous chapters.**

 **Chapter 8:**

Salazar smiled as he saw the train. Hermione had decided to stay at Malfoy Manor for the rest of break and she was astounded by all the magic everywhere she went. A few moments later the trio said their goodbyes and boarded the train. They played exploding snap until they arrived at the school. Upon finishing the feast for their return the trio was stopped by Professor Snape. "Misters Malfoy I would like to inform you both that I will be the one taking you to the readings of the Potter wills."

 **The next day Gringotts:**

"Hello all I am Sharp Tooth Head of the will execution department of Gringotts," the goblin said to the crowd. "I will be showing you the pensieve recording of James Potter's will." he then touched a rune on the pensieve in the room and a projection of James Potter appeared. "I James Adrian Charlus Potter being of sound body and mind do declare this to be my last will and testament. Now that that is out of the way I would like to say to Sirius Black it isn't your fault we **chose** to use Peter as our secret-keeper," at this several people gasped including one Amelia Bones and one Remus J. Lupin. "Now I will begin stating the beneficiaries of my will to Sirius Black I leave the Marauder's Den in New York city, a sum of 1,000 galleons, and custody of my adopted son Harry. Treat him well and teach him how to be a proper Marauder. To Remus Lupin I leave 5,000 galleons and the Potter Flat in Dublin, Ireland. Take care of yourself and watch over Sirius for me. To Amelia Bones I leave My memory of the fidelius charm for you to review incase of need. I also leave a sum of 1,500 galleons. Take care of your niece and give my apologies to Adam. To Albus Dumbledore I leave 1 knut and this message Leave. My. Son. Alone. To Severus I hope by now you remember being Fangs and if not I have a healer set to remove the obliviate that was cast on you. Same for you Remus." At this Severus went wide eyed and looked worried. "And finally to Harry or if your going by your birth name I don't know what to call you, I leave all the other remaining Potter assets and funds along with access to all Potter, Gryffindor, Peverell, and Dreadmoon vaults. Sirius please ensure my son Receives the family grimoire at age 11." With the will finished Severus walked over to the twins and said "I hope you do not mind if me and Lupin go and get checked by that healer Potter mentioned." The twins shook their heads and Salazar asked "Can I go check out my vaults while that is going on." "Fine stay together and don't make a worse name for us Slytherins." Severus said. With that he handed Salazar his keys and him and Remus walked off. With Severus gone the two went to the nearest goblin teller. "Hello I'd like to see the potter vaults please" Salazar said as he handed his keys over the counter. "Seems legit," the goblin said. "I'll have Griphook take you to your vault." "Thank you …" "I am Gnax Bonestalker Head of my clan." "Well then thank you Gnax Bonestalker head of the Bonestalker clan" Salazar said respectfully. "You are welcome Heir Malfoy and may your vaults ever flow with gold." Gnax said. Having seen this term before in one of his books on goblins Salazar recalled the proper response and said "And may your enemies blood flow like a river." Gnax nodded and a goblin who Salazar recognized came up to them. "Hello Griphook." Salazar said. "Hello Mr. Malfoy" Griphook said. "How do you know this goblin." Draco asked. "He took me to the Potter trust vault when I first came here" with that they entered the cart.

 **Potter Artifact Vault:**

Salazar was instructed to place the key into a hole in the vault door. He heard a grinding noise and the door opened. He then was told how to get the grimoire. He entered the room and walked to the far wall where there were many display cases each containing some artifact of great importance to the Potter family. He opened the most prominent case and removed a book bound in black leather with a depiction of a golden eagle on it. He placed the book into his pocket and then decided to look around for any items that may come in handy later. As he thought this a book appeared floating in front of him it was bound in red leather. He grabbed it and opened it. The first page contained instructions on how to use the book.

 _Potter family archive registry._

 _How to Use:_

 _Open the book to your desired item and tap on it with your wand to summon it._

Salazar smirked at his luck and moved on to the rest of the small books pages.

 _-Arbiter's Rage: A sword made of aural steel crafted by Azmodan Potter_

 _-Mios' Spite: A warhammer made of cold mithril crafted by Belial Potter_

 _-Apollo's Envy: A bow made of livewood, which contains a dryad within, crafted by Andariel Potter_

 _-Prometheus' Suffering: A war axe made of fever iron crafted by Duriel Potter_

 _-Thanatos' Fear: A scythe made of thinaun crafted by Baal Potter_

 _-Odin's Mourning Blades: A pair of daggers made of Fyrite and Cryonite respectively, created by Diablo Potter_

 _-Hades Dismay: A bow made of darkwood created by Mephisto Potter_

 _-Neptune's Grace: A trident made of pearl steel created by Gabriel Potter_

 _-Zeus' Bravery: A sword made of starmetal created by Azrael Potter_

 _-Gaia's Hope: A sword made of solarian truesteel created by Lucifer Potter_

Salazar stopped reading after reaching the bottom of the page and decided it would be fun to learn how to use a weapon. Not knowing which he would be best at he simply decided he wanted to grab all of them. He took out his wand and tapped on each one in the list. He looked at the pile of weapons and realized he had nothing to carry them in. as this thought crossed his mind he saw a note appear with a spell on it that would allow him to shrink the weapons down so he could carry them. After grabbing some money from the main Potter vault the twins went to meet Severus.

 **Meanwhile while Salazar was in the Potter artifact vault:**

Severus was walking down a hall next to Remus Lupin the werewolf who had almost killed him as a walked quickly following behind a goblin until the goblin stopped them and told them to enter the room on the right they entered the room and each sat down in a chair waiting for the healer to arrive. Five minutes later the healer arrived and said "I'm gonna keep this simple you both have been obliviated of some information and I am in charge of ensuring you remember it." With that the man pulled out his wand and cast a spell "Nariate" Severus and Remus both passed out.

 **In Severus' mind:**

 _Severus was 11. He had just gotten on the train with his good friend Lily. The door to their compartment had just opened when a dark haired boy with blue eyes entered with another dark haired boy also with blue eyes. The two sat. on the other side of the compartment from Severus and Lily. "Hello my name is James Potter and this is Sirius Black. Who are you?" Said the shorter of the two. "I am Severus Snape and this is Lily Evans. Pleasure to meet you." said Severus. "Wow your last name sounds like snake that's pretty cool." Said James. "Thanks. So what house do you guys want to get into." Severus asked. "Well I hope to get into Gryffindor just to upset my parents." Sirius said. "Ha that sounds awesome. I'm already making my father angry just by going to Hogwarts." replied Severus. "Why's that?" Asked James. "Well my father is a muggle and when he found out my mother was a witch he insisted that I would not become a 'freak like her'." severus said with venom. Suddenly James got an angry look in his eyes and said "If he ever pulls anything like that on you, you come to me. I don't care who you are or what house you're in nobody deserves to be called that." Severus was in awe, here was this person who didn't even know all about him and here he was just standing there ready to defend him like they'd known each other for years. "Alright," he said with a smile. "Anyway I hope to be in Slytherin house because I want to make my mother proud." "Well Sev I don't know your mum but if she's anything like mine she's already proud." James said. "Thanks James." "Don't mention it. Now who wants to play exploding snap." the four all played exploding snap until they arrived at Hogwarts. Suddenly the scene changed and Severus was 13. He was sitting at the Slytherin table eating dinner when he looked up and saw a paper airplane flying towards him he grinned and caught it he unfolded it and read the word "NOW" he smirked and looked at the ceiling in the great hall to see the stars had spelled out the words "Hello Everybody Time for Year Number Three of the Marauders Non-Stop Pranking Spree. Signed Ever So Respectfully Messrs Wormtail, Padfoot, Prongs, Fangs and Mooney." he chuckled a little and then turned back to his meal. The scene changed again and Severus was 17. It was his last year of hogwarts and he had just been called to the headmaster's office. When he arrived in the headmaster's office he was shocked to find the headmaster had his wand pointed at him and he heard obliviate before he lost consciousness._

 **Real World:**

Severus jolted awake. He felt a pit begin to form in his stomach He'd betrayed his best friend, his brother in all but blood because of false memories. It was at that point that he threw up. He suddenly felt two arms around him it was Remus he turned and buried his head into the other man's shoulder and wept over the loss of his best friend to the betrayal of Dumbledore. "I'm so sorry Sev. If I had any idea I swear you would have been back to being Fangs the day it happened." The taller man said. "I know I just can't believe Dumbledore would turn me against you all like that even Voldemort wouldn't have done that." Severus said. "Maybe that's the one thing you did right after he obliviated us all. Maybe we all should've joined up with him instead of our 'Great Leader of the Light.' Hmph leader of the light my arse." "Actually Remus I have something to tell you. James, Lily, and Sirius were unmarked death eaters. I only remember this now because my memories have been returned." The two talked for a while until they were calm and felt ready to leave the bank. The two went out the door to the room and saw a goblin ready to take them to the exit. They followed the goblin until they reached the main part of the bank. Severus saw the twins and said "Alright time for us to go. Goodbye Remus." "Seeya Sev." Remus replied.

 **Severus' Quarters Hogwarts:**

Severus sighed and looked at the twins before him. "I need to tell you both something that you must swear not to repeat." he said. "We won't." the twins replied. "I was once part of a group that is somewhat famous in this school. We called ourselves the Marauders we pranked many people in our time. We rarely got in trouble because no one knew it was us. Our nicknames were Prongs, Padfoot, Wormtail, Fangs, and Mooney, However this friendship was robbed from us by Albus Dumbledore. That cruel old man obliviated my memories away and the memories of everyone else." Severus appeared pained as he said this. "If I may ask Professor who were the other Marauders?" Draco asked. "Prongs was James Potter, Padfoot is Sirius Black, I am Fangs, Wormtail was Peter Pettigrew, and Mooney is Remus Lupin. Of course then there were the honorary members of our ragtag bunch of pranksters. Lucius Malfoy, Lily Evans, Narcissa Black, Bella Black, Frank Longbottom, Xenophilius Lovegood, Sebastian Greengrass, and Rachel Ravenblood."

 **To Be Continued...**

 **Annex:**

-Nariate- The remembering spell.

 _-Aural Steel- Metal from a fantasy game._

 _-Cold Mithril- Combination of Cold Iron and Mithril._

 _-Livewood- Wood from a magical tree sometimes containing a dryad._

 _-Fever Iron- Iron with a heat affinity._

 _-Thinaun- Metal that can steal souls._

 _-Fyrite- Magic metal with a flame enchantment._

 _-Cryonite-Magic metal with an ice enchantment._

 _-Darkwood- Dark version of wood weighs half the weight of normal wood._

 _-Pearl Steel- Metal that functions better underwater._

 _-Starmetal- Metal forged from a meteorite._

 _-Solarian truesteel- Pure steel forged on top of Mt. Celestia._


	9. Chapter 9

_**Phoenix: Hey guys it's been awhile. We've been a bit busy.**_

 _ **V.C.: Not to mention other stories have been taking up some time as well.**_

 _ **Phoenix: We'd like to thank you all for sticking around until we could post this.**_

 _ **V.C.: On a lighter note today's quote is:**_

" _ **Your mother is a (Bleep) (Bleep) (Bleep)-ing (Bleep) lorem ipsum (Bleep) (Bleep) (Bleep) Admitumvenium (Bleep) (Bleep) (Bleep) (Bleep) treguna (Bleep) (Bleep) (Bleep) (Bleep) (Bleep) (Bleep) hippopotamus (Bleep) (Bleep) (Bleep) (Bleep) (Bleep) republican (Bleep) (Bleep)-ing Daniel Radcliffe (Bleep) (Bleep) (Bleep) (Bleep) with a bucket of (Bleep) (Bleep) (Bleep) (Bleep) in a castle far away where no one can hear you (Bleep) (Bleep) (Bleep) (Bleep) (Bleep) (Bleep) (Bleep) soup (Bleep) (Bleep) (Bleep) with a bucket of (Bleep) (Bleep) Mickey Mouse (Bleep) (Bleep) with a stick of dynamite (Bleep) magical (Bleep) (Bleep) (Bleep) Alakazam!"**_

 _ **Professor Dumbledore, Harry Potter puppet pals**_

 _ **Phoenix: As a note we do not own Harry Potter or Marvel.**_

 **Chapter 9:**

Salazar was on the quidditch pitch after curfew with his brother. They were talking about the weapons he had gotten. Salazar set down the bag of weapons and expanded it he opened the bag and felt a pull towards one of the weapons. He grabbed a sword which had a hilt made of platinum in the shape of an angel with his wings spread. The blade was silver colored and had runes carved into it. He felt a pulse through his entire body and heard a voice in his head say ' _I am Arbiters Rage, forged from a holy metal stolen from Aeron by Azmodan Potter. I was forged in the moon forge and Nótt decided to place within me a soul. I have spent 1500 years locked in a vault. I desire for a wielder to give me the opportunity to experience battle.'_ "A talking sword… A TALKING SWORD!" Salazar shouted. Draco turned his head and raised an eyebrow. ' _He cannot hear me I am speaking directly into your mind.'_ the sword said. ' _Like the sorting hat?'_ Salazar asked. ' _No I have an actual soul not a magically induced sentience.'_ the sword replied. ' _If you are willing to be my wielder I shall teach you the lost art of summoning'_ the sword said. ' _But I can already cast the summoning spell.'_ replied Salazar. ' _Not that silly charm that moves an object from one place to another. Summoning, the art of bringing an object from one plane of existence to your own.'_ the sword said. ' _Well summoning does sound cool so I suppose I will become your wielder.'_ Salazar said. He turned to Draco and said "Alright pick a weapon." Draco nodded and reached into the bag the moment he touched a pair of handles he was pulled into his mind.

 **In Draco's mind:**

Draco was standing in a clearing in a forest he looked around and saw two figures walk towards him one was wearing blue armor ,a red cape and a silver piece of armor held the cape in place. He had long blonde hair and stubble on his face. On his left was a man with black hair slicked back wearing golden armor with a green cape. "I am Thor" said the taller one with the blond hair. "And I am Loki." said the other. "As in the gods of thunder and mischief?" Draco asked. "Yes to an extent that is who we are however we are far from being as powerful as our true selves." Thor said. "True selves?" Draco asked. "We are but a small portion of the souls of Loki and Thor" Loki said. "We placed our souls into a pair of daggers crafted by Diablo Potter a loyal blacksmith to the gods." Thor said. "We did so because there was risk that we would fade from existence. In trapping a portion of our souls in this plane we ensured that the two of us would never fade." Loki said. "However we cannot remove our soul fragments because they have bonded to these weapons." Thor said. "The only way to remove our soul fragments is for the blades to absorb a portion of the energy from the blood of those harmed by them." Loki said. "Would you be willing to wield our blades and free us?" Thor asked. "What's in it for me?" Draco asked. "We shall teach you to summon things from one plane to another." Loki said. "Fine," Draco said "I will be your wielder." with that he faded out of his mind.

 **Real world:**

Draco sat up still holding the leather wrapped hilts of two daggers. One was silver with flecks of orange, the other silver with flecks of blue. "Finally awake sleeping beauty?" Salazar asked. "Yeah yeah shaddup." Draco said. "What happened with those daggers? They were stuck to your hands and I couldn't remove them." Salazar said. Draco paled and told him "You don't wanna know." "Well sure I do." Salazar said. "Let's just say it involves two gods." Draco said. Salazar paled and nodded quickly.

 **Five Minutes Later (with Bruce):**

Bruce was walking out of the castle for a late night fly when he saw Salazar and Draco standing across from one another wielding weapons. He saw the way they were holding them and ran over. "'ey whaddaya doin' here?" he said. "H-hi Bruce. Please don't tell anyone you saw us." Salazar said. "I don' care that youse guys is here what I wanna know is what you be doin wit' dose weapons." Bruce said angrily. "I inherited them from James Potter." Salazar said. "And we were about to practice." Draco said. "Well firs' of all youse is holdin' em wrong. Second ya stances are all wrong. Finally DO EITHA' OF YOUSE KNOW HOW TA USE A WEAPON?" Bruce asked. Draco raised his hand slightly "... A little…" Bruce's face started to turn purple resembling a certain whale with a moustache. "So you're tellin' me neitha' of youse knows what they're doin' and youse is about to fight!?" Bruce said angry. "Well how else are we supposed to learn?" Salazar said. "Ya come to da guy dat's one fourth dwarf and ask him ta teach ya." Bruce said. "Who's the guy who's one fourth dwarf?" Draco asked. "It's da dark lords grandmotha'," Bruce said sarcastically. "Who ya think it is? It's me." "So you'll teach us then?" Salazar asked. "Whas' innit for me?" Bruce asked. "We'll give you a weapon." Draco said. "Aight den I'm Listenin'." Bruce said. The twins handed him the bag and said to pick one he opened the bag and saw a war axe with runes carved in the blade and handle. He felt a pull towards this weapon so he grabbed it as he did so he felt his dwarven magic activate and realized this weapon was his bond weapon. He opened a link to the spirit of the weapon and mentally said the words he had read so many times before. ' _Hail to you my brother, extension of myself, continuation of my soul, bane of my enemies and hero of my allies. I ask thee your name.'_ ' _I am Prometheus' Suffering brother. I thank you for finding me and shall faithfully do as I must in the eyes of magic herself.'_ the axe said. Bruce turned to the twins and said "Aight we're gonna start wit' you're stances then we'll work on how you handle your weapons then we'll start you on training."

 **One Month Later:**

Salazar and Draco had trained a lot and Salazar had switched to taking classes with the Gryffindors along the way he had befriended Neville Longbottom while he was working with him as his potions partner. Salazar had invited Neville to join them in training weapons. He pulled out the bag and instructed Neville to pull out whichever weapon called to him. Neville felt a strong pull towards a weapon that appeared to be a large pole with a proportionately large hammer attached to one end the hammer was square with a large spike sticking out of one end the entire thing handle and all was covered in ancient hieroglyphics. He looked upon the hammer and suddenly the hieroglyphics changed into english. The words read

" _Hail to thee o wielder of this maul. I have created this with a portion of my magical core sealed inside. Each strike shall be enhanced by an amount decide by the wielder within the ability of my core._

 _Signed, Belial Potter grand crafter under the great pharaoh Akhenaten, creator of Mios' Spite."_

He read this and felt a sense of confident strength overcome him.

 **One Month Later: (We'd show you all the training but we're too lazy.)**

Neville, Draco and Salazar had Bruce backed into a corner he had a smirk on his face as he dodged a swing from Neville's hammer. But was shocked when as he moved Draco landed a strike on his shoulder. He was very grateful that he taught them a spell to dull their blades temporarily. "Nice hit." He said as he avoided a thrust from Salazar. This gave him the opportunity to land a strike on Neville who was readying himself to attack. Draco had to quickly dodge to the side to avoid being hit by the axe when he swung back. Bruce pressed his advantage and wormed his way out of the corner the trio turned to him and did something he wasn't expecting. Salazar grabbed neville lifted him up and Neville swung his hammer as Draco threw one of his blades in its line of fire. The blade was propelled forward at high speed stabbing through the cloth above bruce's shoulder and imbedding itself into the wall. Leaving him stunned and pinned to the wall Salazar then ran up and held his blade against Bruce's throat. "Do you Yield?" Salazar asked simply smirking. "Fine I'll yield. Now I get ta teach ya the advanced stuff." Bruce said. The trio finished their training and were heading back to their respective locations when they heard a girl shout "Hey! You shouldn't be out here past curfew." They turned to see Hermione standing there with a smirk. "Made ya look." they all laughed and Salazar said "What's my favorite Ravenclaw doing out here past curfew?" "Well honestly I was watching you all train I was wondering if you all might want to teach me how to use a weapon too." Salazar grinned.

 **To be continued…**

 **A brief author's note:**

 **The reason Bruce can speak to the weapon is because all dwarves are born with a connection to a single weapon. No other weapon will ever work after the dwarf finds theirs. Bruce being one quarter dwarf has spent a lot of time learning the traditions of dwarves and has learned how to open a full connection to his weapon**

Annex:

Loki and Thor: The same Loki and Thor from the marvel universe, However before the events of the Thor movie.

Aeron: The Welsh god of battle and slaughter.

The moon forge: A forge that by daylight is like any other but by moonlight grants amazing power to anything forged within it.

Nótt: The norse goddess or embodiment of night.


	10. Chapter 10

**Phoenix:** Hello to the loyal fans of Salazar.

 **V.C.:** Everyone who has ever read, reviewed, followed, or favorited this story rocks. Thank you so much.

 **Phoenix:** This chapter in order to celebrate one hundred follows we have a contest which can be found beneath the quote of the day.

 **V.C.:** Phoenix and I are very excited to see what you guys can do.

 **Phoenix:** Anyway thank you all and welcome to the hundred followers extravaganza.

 **Quote of the Day:**

"I do not aim with my hand; he who aims with his hand has forgotten the face of his father.

I aim with my eye.

I do not shoot with my hand; he who shoots with his hand has forgotten the face of his father.

I shoot with my mind.

I do not kill with my gun; he who kills with his gun has forgotten the face of his father.

I kill with my heart."

― Stephen King, The Gunslinger

 **Challenge Phoenix contest Description:**

You the loyal reader may win the chance to have yourself placed into a story based on your challenge. We will select from the Reviews and P.M.s a challenge. The First Place winner shall be given a key place in the story based on their challenge. The Second and Third Place winners will get to make a special appearance in a story of their choice.

 **Challenge Phoenix Contest Rules:**

No gender bending challenges.

No highschool AU challenges

No removing the core elements of a fandom (Ex.) (No magic in Harry Potter, No watch on Ben Ten)

Optional rules in challenges must be listed as optional.

 **Chapter 10**

"Well sure we'll teach you, but first I've gotta ask you how you got out here after curfew." Salazar stated. "Well it was actually quite simple. I just used Wingardium Leviosa and levitated myself down from the Ravenclaw Tower window." Hermione explained much to everyone's surprise. "Alright then. Meet us on the quidditch pitch after curfew tomorrow night." Draco said as he and Neville began walking off. "You guys go on ahead I'm going to walk Hermione back to her dorm," stated Salazar who then grinned. "Afterall someone's gotta make sure she gets back safe." Hermione giggled and smiled at Salazar. Salazar held out his arm while pulling something out of his pocket. Hermione placed her hand on his arm and he placed a large cloak over the two of them.

"What is this for?" Questioned Hermione. "It's an invisibility cloak it was a Potter family heirloom which passed to me as I was blood adopted by James and Lily Potter." Salazar said. Hermione was silent for a moment and then grabbed Salazar into a hug. "What's the hug for?" Salazar asked. "Well I just realized how hard it must be for you, I mean you spent years thinking you were Harry Potter and now you find out you're somebody else entirely it must be so difficult." Hermione said. At this Salazar scowled and said with barely restrained rage "I never asked for pity so if all you're going to do is pity me then I was wrong about you and I should never have trusted you in the first place." At this Hermione gasped and said "I never said I pity you. You are right you don't need pity all I implied was that if you needed to talk about anything even if it's just about some idiot like Ronald Weasley saying something about you being a dark wizard you can tell me I would never betray your trust your friendship means to much to me." at this point both of them were on the verge of tears when they heard a pair of voices talking and fell silent.

"But Milord…" "No buts Severus and how many times have I told you to call me Tom we are friends not servant and master." "Alright Tom after you have the stone what do you plan to do with it?" Severus said. "I shall regain my body and return to the cause. I shall make the wizarding world a safer place for all those who inhabit it." The one called Tom spoke.

"Professor Snape?" Hermione whispered. Salazar nodded. "What do we do?" She asked. "I'll send a letter to my father and see if he knows who this Tom is and what stone they're referring to." Salazar responded. "Alright." Hermione said. The pair made it to the Ravenclaw Tower entrance and went their separate ways.

 **The Next Morning:**

Salazar awoke to his Father's voice coming from the nearby fireplace. "Salazar I need to speak with you immediately." "Yes father." Salazar said. "Salazar I need you to promise me that if I tell you what the stone is you won't make any rash decisions." Lucius said. "I promise I won't do anything stupid." Salazar said. "Good. The stone you referred to is the sorcerer's stone. The sorcerer's stone is the creation of Nicolas Flamel and can create the elixir of life and make gold from lead." Lucius said. "Thanks father. Tell Mother Draco and I send our love." Salazar said. "Okay son. Give Miss Granger my regards and tell her that she has been invited to spend some time at the manor this summer." Lucius said.

 **That Afternoon:**

Salazar was walking to class when the Weasley twins pulled him into an empty classroom. "Hey what's your problem." Salazar said. "Calm down..." Fred said. "We just wanna talk." George finished. "Alright talk." Salazar spoke. "We've seen you training with your weapons…" George started "And we wanted to know if we could join in." "Sure just let me ask you guys how much do you know about the marauders?" Salazar said with a smirk.

 **That Night:**

Salazar, Draco, Neville, and Bruce were on the pitch waiting for Hermione. Hermione appeared and was told to look in the bag for a weapon. As she approached the bag she heard a voice in her head that said. ' _I am Thanatos I have chosen you to take the scythe known by the name Thanatos' fear.'_ said the voice. ' _So it's named after you?'_ Hermione asked. ' _Yes it is named thusly because it is made of the only metal that can truly kill me, and made by the only man to ever defeat me in direct combat, Baal Potter.'_ Thanatos said ending the conversation. Hermione reached into the bag and grabbed the scythe. The scythe was tall and imposing. It had a metal skull on the back of the scythe and the blade was long and curved just slightly towards the ground made of a dark metal with unrecognizable ancient runes on it. "Cool." Draco said.

"Hey are we late." Fred asked as he and George arrived. "Nah you're just in time." Salazar said. "Pick a weapon from the bag." Draco said. George and Fred reached into the bag and drew out a pair of swords named Zeus' Bravery and Gaia's Hope they both had Golden hilts one ending with a ruby the other a sapphire. The blades were shaped the same. Freds blade was a white silver that almost shone in the dark and had the words Gaia's hope written upon it in ancient Aramaic. George's blade was a dark silver with ancient greek letters spelling out Zeus' Bravery.

 **The Next Day:**

The group had trained all night because they knew they had no classes until Monday. Salazar and Hermione had told Draco and Neville about the stone and Neville had said that maybe that was what the three headed dog on the third floor was guarding. Draco was concerned about how he knew that. Salazar and Hermione had already decided their course of action.

 **That Night:**

Salazar, Draco, Hermione and Neville all stood at the entrance to the third floor corridor filled with dread they had their weapons drawn and at the ready. They opened the door and as they went in something in Hermione's mind linked with the creature inside. She heard a voice which sounded like three say 'Mistress I am Ajax the Cerberus and your familiar.' 'My familiar is a cerberus?' Hermione thought. 'Yes Mistress.' Ajax spoke. 'Well is there a way for you to become smaller so as to accompany me.' she asked. 'Of course mistress I will do so now.' Ajax said. The rest of the group sat stunned as the large black dog with three heads shrank down to a size no bigger than a doberman. "Hey guys meet my familiar Ajax." Hermione said happily. "Hey Ajax." the three said in unison still scared but less so. The group plus Ajax continued on and entered the trap door and fell landing in some devil's snare. "Guys it's devil's snare just stay calm I'll get us out of it." Neville said. Everyone calmed down and waited for Neville to get them out of it. "Lumos" said Neville and suddenly a light formed at the tip of his wand. The light drove off the devil's snare and the group fell the rest of the way. Next they came to a door with keys flying around Salazar caught the key and they entered the next room. Draco smirked when he saw the room was a giant chess board. He quickly and mercilessly destroyed the black king. They entered the next room and encountered a troll. Salazar used his wand and said the word "Reducto." the Troll exploded leaving only bloody chunks of flesh. The next room had a table in the center with potions and a note on it. The note said.

 _Danger lies before you, while safety lies behind,_

 _Two of us will help you, whichever you would find,_

 _One among us seven will let you move ahead,_

 _Another will transport the drinker back instead,_

 _Two among our number hold only nettle wine,_

 _Three of us are killers, waiting hidden in line._

 _Choose, unless you wish to stay here forevermore,_

 _To help you in your choice, we give you these clues four:_

 _First, however slyly the poison tries to hide_

 _You will always find some on nettle wine's left side;_

 _Second, different are those who stand at either end,_

 _But if you would move onward, neither is your friend;_

 _Third, as you see clearly, all are different size,_

 _Neither dwarf nor giant holds death in their insides;_

 _Fourth, the second left and the second on the right_

 _Are twins once you taste them, though different at first sight_

Hermione looked at the riddle for a few seconds then grabbed the third bottle. The group saw there would be just enough to get through they each took a sip and passed through the flames ahead. Salazar and company entered the final room and saw a large mirror in the center. When Salazar looked into it he saw himself with his mother, father and brother along side Hermione and a girl with blonde hair and an unrecognizable face. He then saw himself smile and hold up a red translucent stone and place it in his pocket. He felt a weight and checked his pocket and sure enough the stone was there. A few seconds later another person entered the room. It was Professor Quirrell. "Malfoys, Longbottom, Granger what are you all doing here?" Quirrell said. "Well Professor we heard a guy named Tom telling Professor Snape he was gonna get the stone so we got it first." Salazar said. "Let me speak with him." a voice said. Quirrell bowed his head turned around and removed his turban revealing a second face on the back of his head shocking the group into silence. "Salazar Malfoy I wish to apologize, had I had control of my body I would never have attempted the killing curse on you and the Potters. 10 long years ago." said the face.

"Voldemort?" Salazar asked shaking off the fear gripping his chest. "That is one of my names however I prefer for my friends and those I care for to call me by my true name Tom." said Tom. "Why would you feel the need to tell me this? You tried to kill me." Salazar said. The rest of the group was still standing in shocked silence. "That is not purely true. You see I was under the effects of the Imperious Curse that night 10 years ago." Tom said. "Dumbledore." Salazar said coldly. "Yes, Dumbledore." said Tom. "Hold up. How do we know we can trust you." Neville said with a steel edge to his voice that no one had ever thought him capable of. "I am willing to swear a wizard's oath." Tom said. "That would be satisfactory." Neville said amicably.

"Very well then. _**I Tom Marvolo Riddle also known as Lord Voldemort swear on my life and magic that all I have said and will say in this room is true.**_ " said Tom. "I have one question. Why are you sorry for killing the Potters?" Salazar said. "Well, you see the Potters were actually my followers." Tom said. "Then why were they hiding from you?" Salazar asked. "Well I was the one who cast the fidelius charm on their home to keep it safe from Dumbledore." Tom said. "That makes a bit more sense." Salazar said. "Listen I'm sure you have many questions and I would love to answer them all however I need that stone so I can face the old fool when the time comes."

 **Meanwhile With Dumblebum:**

Albus was trying to find a way to get his pawn back on the path he had chosen for him when he felt the wards around the mirror of Erised get breached. He smirked and thought to himself 'well it looks like he fell under my thumb once again.' He laughed and Fawkes trilled sadly as he knew that soon he would leave the old one in favor of his true master once more.

 **With Salazar:**

Salazar and Tom had decided on a plan to trick Dumbledore. Salazar had given tom the stone on the promise that Tom would return it to the Flamels. Tom had made a fake copy of the stone and smashed it. Then the rest of the group had left back to their dorms. Salazar had given Draco Arbiter's Rage to keep it from being seen Hermione had headed to get Dumbledore to enact the trick. Salazar cast many powerful spells to exhaust his magical core, then had Tom use stupefy on him. Tom had left immediately after.

 **The Next Day:**

Salazar awoke to see Dumbledore at his bedside. He instinctively grabbed his wand and leveled it at Dumbledore. Dumbledore chuckled and told him "Calm yourself . Voldemort is gone you defeated him once again." "He was after the stone Professor I am sorry, but I couldn't let him get his hands on it." Dumbledore chuckled again.

 **The Leaving Feast:**

Salazar sat through the last days of school and was waiting for the year to end. Dumbledore stood and declared that the year was over and the students could leave.

 **Malfoy Manor:**

Salazar arrived alongside Draco and Hermione who had decided to stay the summer. He went to his room and saw a phoenix perched on his window sill.

 **To Be Continued...**


End file.
